realmofzethisfandomcom-20200214-history
Amaara Zear Kazekage Crusoe
Amaara Crusoe is the queen of the Magical Realm of Zethis. Under her is Sheena Kazekage and the leader of the Realm Knights. She is also married to Sorra. ''Appearance Amaara has the appearance of a 27 year old lady, but is actually a couple hundred years old. Her hair is red, it goes down to the bottom of her neck. However there is a long red braid that comes out from within the mass of red hair. The braid goes down to her buttocks and stops there. Her eyes are Aquamarine. Amaara is normally seen wearing a black tank top with a velvet maroon jacket on top. She wears black leather gloves, Sora's crown necklace, and her wedding ring. As for pants, she wears simple black skinny jeans so that her high-heeled, leather boots (which go just past her knee) fit easier. She also wears a red and black dress that goes down to the floor, its strapless. You think she can't fight in it? Think again. Personality '' Amaara Crusoe is not to be trifled with. Her past has made her who she is today. As Queen of the Realm, she is the most powerful in the entire Kingdom. She is the one who is given credit for bringing the Realm out of Anarchy, though she had lots of help from her friends, and doesn't think she should be given all the credit.... She is married to Sora Crusoe and has seven children (Holy Cow!). Her children are: Eden, female, 18. Creed, male, 18. Apollo, male, 8, Haley (adopted), female, 6. Shyra, female, 5. Elite, male, 7 months. Grace, female, 7 months..... I know what you're thinking, "Holy crap! Amaara had Eden and Creed when she was 9!!" But this is a lie. Amaara had them when she was 17.. But after that, she sealed her children in a protective chamber so that they wouldn't get hurt while she was trying to get the Realm back into some sort of government. She estimated the time it would take for her to do this and it was determined that it would take two years. However, she had a vision just before she sealed them away, that just when everything was back to normal, Amaara herself would be taken captive in the Sands of Time until Creed was 16 and powerful enough to rescue her. So, Amaara, being as clever as she is, sped up time in her children's protective chambers so that they would age 12 years by the time she had to be sealed away which was only 2 years. However, she aged just two years. When she was 19, she gave birth to Apollo, and a few months later she was sealed away in the Sands of Time. Though Amaara is powerful, she is not perfect and certainly not patient. Once again, she sped up time so that her twins would age four years, while she still remained 19.... More information will be provided later (once I think of something else to say). ''Weapon BlackRock Shooter is a sword with four different forms. It is the great sword of ice. Although it is one of the original eight's swords, you do NOT need to say anything to command it. It's all in the mind. The first form of BlackRock Shooter is a simple katana with a black hilt and a silver blade (pretty typical, I know) The sword manipulates ice whichever way the wielder chooses. Though this sword has the most variety of attacks, it is definitely not the most powerful. With this sword you might jump in the air and swing down as you go down as well. If your foe is just out of reach, try using the ice to make the range a little longer. Damage varies with how much power you put into it. For instance, at one point you might just want to slice someone who is just two feet out of your reach, you make the movement and ice spawns from the tip of your blade, resulting in chopping your foe in half. On the other hand, if you put a lot of power into it, you could hit someone thirty miles away, and split the earth between them and you. This works whichever way you slash, meaning that you if you slashed across, you could take out an entire army. If you're surrounded that's no big deal, just put an immense amount of power into your sword and stab it into the ground. Ice will shoot up from the ground around you (with whatever radius) and kill all enemies around (this is very similar to droppin them in a pit of spikes.) Prepare to be bloody. The first form is, alone, is so powerful that the wielder (Dekedrian and Amaara) rarely ever go into the higher forms. You will find that throughout the different forms of the weapon, BlackRock Shooter always stays BlackRock Shooter. The name never changes. Which brings us to the next form of BlackRock Shooter. If the wielder feels that it is necessary to use a higher form of BlackRock Shooter, then the sword will start (oh gosh, how do I explain this) morphing(?) to the arm of the wielder and the sword will become a gun. This gun can shoot any bullet, from missiles to machine gun to, yes ladies and gentlemen, even a flamethrower (except with ice... Icethrower?). All bullets are made of ice. Whatever the missile touches will turn to ice and shatter. The normal bullets will turn whatever it touches into ice, but it will not shatter. Have you ever been so cold, it burned? Good. That brings us to the third form of BlackRock Shooter. In this form it is not the weapon that changes, it is the wielder and the attacks.. When the wielder thinks the second form is not enough, they will invoke Frostfire. This is not a new name for the weapon, it is simply an ability. Anyway, when Frostfire is invoked, the wielder's left eye will burst into what looks like blue flames. But do not be mistaken, thse are not flames. This is Frostfire., ice that is so cold that it burns which has taken the form of fire. The effects of Frostfire makes the attacks much more powerful. Now each bullet will explode upon hitting anything.. But of course this will not be a fire explosion, but an ice explosion. Okay, I lied. In order to activate the last form of BlackRock Shooter, the wielder say the phrase: "BlackRock Shooter... Exceed the World." The wielder must say it simultaneously with the wielder of the True Keyblade Master (Sora). Upon saying this, both of the wielder's eyes will burst into purple Frostfire. The gun that has already morphed onto the wielder's arm will now spread across the wielder's body. This is where the name "BlackRock" comes from. Once the gun material has spred completely over the body of the wielder, they are virtually indestructable, like a Rock (The material is black). The power of the weopon now skyrockets. Just being in the presence of the wielder will send you to your knees, out of breath, and out of power. The weapon literally sucks all power away from every living thing around it. Now this weapon is capable of anything. The wielder will rise into the air, aim their gun, and shoot one magnificent blast of all the power they have taken (which will take the form of ice) and completely demolish anything in its path. The first wielder, Dekedrian, used this but once. He obliterated the entire country he was in. Only a few people were evacuated before the event occurred, when they went back the entire country was a wasteland. There is one last thing to be said about the last form of BlackRock Shooter. It has the potential to destroy the entire world. Skills '' Immense Endurance: Despite her small figure, Amaara is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion, even against two clones of Kabuto and Sanngii. Immense Durability: During his fight with the clones, Sanngii and Kabuto, she emerged without any sign of injury. she has also shown able to take directed attacks from others without being phased. she has been seen to even take being impaled on a sword without so much as flinching from the perceived damage, even when the blow is dealt by the likes of Selvornus. She is able to sustain a direct explosion of flames that had the power to incinerate all of castle Zethis and a great area around it 'Hand to hand comabat': She often uses her sword for battles, but has shown to be skilled in hand to hand combat when the time calls for it.